The eyes of regret
by TiPoDiRaMartin
Summary: Oneshot! Martin is back from dangerous and lenghty mission. But he's under stress from this mission, and will Viper's proposal help? Rated T for gory descriptions. And you have to read it first if you want to know more about Martin.


**OK, THE IDEA CAME TO ME A FEW HOURS AGO. THE PLOT IS THAT MARTIN HAD RETURNED FROM A DANGEROUS MISSION AND ALL THAT THE FIVE,PO AND SHIFU KNOW IS THAT HE IS SUFFERING FROM POST TRAUMATIC STRESS, BUT HE HAD MOSTLY RECOVERED FROM IT AND HE'S GOING HOME. BUT HE STILL HAVES TO RECOVER FROM THE REST OF IT, BUT HOW THE FIVE, PO AND SHIFU CAN HELP IT? **

**Jade palace,1800 hours, cloudy.**

They had been eager to see him. It has been 2 months since he left, and now he's going home. All masters from Jade place were now waiting on the front yard.

" Uh, cm'on! Were waiting for over 30 minutes! When will he show up?" (Monkey)

" Master Monkey, calm down! Wait, i hear something- footsteps, coming closer and closer..." (Shifu)

" That's him. I smell his scent." (Tigress)

Since Martin was a human, his scent was very specific compared to the others, so he was easy to find.

Then he showed up. As he climbed up the final stairs, his body was becoming more and more visible until he was at same level as the others.

There he was. He stood 5'10 with a strong look, dark brown eyes, short brown hair, and his serious look now replaced by a grin.

He walked gracefully before stopping before Master Shifu, he then bowed, and said

" Night hawk beta(Martin's code-name when on a mission) to Master Shifu, mission accomplished."

After this, Mantis and Viper jumped on him while Monkey and Po rushed towards him to male an big group hug. Crane, Tigress and Shifu just watched with smiles on their faces, and soon the hug was over.

" So, how are you, buddy? Feeling good,ha?" (Po)

" Well,yea." (Martin)

" Listen, we heard that you had some problems with stress." (Viper)

Suddenly Martin's expression turned to serious. Again.

" Um, well... No, i'm just tired. Sorry, gotta go." (Martin)

Then Martin left for his room.

" Way to go, Viper." (Mantis)

" Shut up. I'll go talk to him." (Viper)

Then she left to search for Martin.

She found him 10 minutes later in his room, sitting on his mat and holding his guitar, looking depressed.

" Hey,you OK?" (Viper)

" No i'm not. I am really stressed, and i have to find a way to relax..." (Martin)

" Play your guitar,maybe?" (Viper)

" No, it would help ONLY if my band was here. I need to do something not so tensely, like... I don't know..." (Martin)

" I know! What about poem contest? Its held in a poetry club in valley. Would you come, or you could even write one! The best way to let it all out is to put it in a poem! What do you say?" (Viper)

" I dunno... It's a little girly, but why not?"

" Good! I'll check you in, if you would make one..." (Viper)

" No, just... There's no need for that. Coming there would be enough."

**2 hours later, Valley Of Peace poetry club **

As they entered the club, they took their seats while Martin secretly submitted his poem because he wanted to stay anonymous. They were aware how many people came here, but it was so quiet. After a few minutes, a male bunny climbed to the stage and started to read the poems. Some were romantic, some dramatic, but no-one known what was next.

" OK, the next one is from an anonymous person, and is named "The eyes of regret""

"Blood is my light and my darkness  
Blessed are the night they dug out  
the happy sight of the eye pits  
from dripping on raging fire ignited  
bloody eye, the brain, as wound  
My eyes rested on my palm."

"Surely they birds were still chirping  
in them, the sky turned slightly  
And hear me, my bloody face  
the depth with the deep blue of the eye,  
in the palm of your eyes-rays may be  
and my tears I can not shed"

"Only through his fingers dripping droplets  
hot and dense, which finds an executioner  
even more bitter passion pit,  
dagger thrust in the neck to me sweeter;  
and I took the sweetness of the blood,  
and I imagined them like tears."

After the poem was read, the awkward silence filled the air. Everybody was shocked by the pure sadness and gore of the poem, and someone even dropped a tear.

Suddenly, they saw Martin rise up and walk out from the club. Suddenly, Viper rushed out.

" Martin, wait!" (Viper)

" Leave me alone. I need some time to think." (Martin)

As she saw Martin leave, she began to wonder. Why did he wrote that? And what was that mission like?

For her, that would be a mystery.

Forever.

**DON'T WORRY! SOON I'LL MAKE AN 2-CHAPTER STORY ABOUT THAT MISSION, OR A LION KING FIC.**

**IT DEPENDS ON THE POLL RESULT, SO VOTE NOW!**

**CHEERS!**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**OUT**

**(hail Miz)**


End file.
